yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 137
"A Dark Summoning", known as "The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 8, 2017 and in Australia on March 24, 2018. Nicktoons aired on September 29, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 16, 2018. Featured Duel: Shay Obsidian and Kite Tenjo vs. Z-ARC Z-ARC has 6000 LP and controls the following monsters: "Supreme King Z-ARC" (4000/4000) and two copies of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" (1800/1200). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" ( 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" ( 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 1 card in his hand. Shay Obsidian and Kite Tenjo both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Crossover" is active on the field. Turn 5: Shay Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor - King Lanius" (1300/???). He activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from his hand once per turn. Shay Special Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As he controls "Vanishing Lanius", Shay Special Summons "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" (500/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shay overlays his three Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Xyz Summoned while Z-ARC controls "Supreme King Z-ARC", he activates the effect of "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" in his Extra Deck, overlaying his two Level 4 "Darkwurms" to Xyz Summon (2500/2000) it in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls ("Rise Falcon": 100 → 6600). "Rise Falcon" attacks "Z-ARC", but due to the effect of "Dark Rebellion", Shay cannot attack other Xyz Monsters Z-ARC controls, as "Z-ARC" counts as an Xyz Monster. "Rise Falcon" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Z-ARC activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of the monster it battles to 0 and add the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion" ("Rise Falcon": 6600 → 0, "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 9100). As "Rise Falcon" would be destroyed by battle, Shay activates "Overlay Burst Armor" from his hand, detaching all Overlay Units from "Rise Falcon" to prevent it from being destroyed by that battle and reducing the battle damage to 0. Shay Sets two cards. Turn 6: Kite Kite Normal Summons "Cipher Wing" (1400/1200). As he controls a "Cipher Wing", Kite activates the effect of the other "Cipher Wing" in his hand, Special Summoning (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Kite activates the Continuous Spell Card "Double Exposure". He uses its effect, letting him double the Levels of two Level 6 or lower monsters with the same name he controls. He targets both "Cipher Wings" (both "Cipher Wings" 4 → 8). Kite overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kite activates the effect of "Cipher Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of a monster his opponent controls until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of "Cipher Dragon". He tries to take control of "Dark Rebellion", but the effect of "Z-ARC" makes Z-ARC's monsters unaffected by the effects of Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters his opponents control. Kite Sets three cards. Turn 7: Z-ARC "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Cipher Dragon". Z-ARC activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of the monster it battles to 0 and adding the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion". ("Cipher Dragon": 3000 → 0 / "Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 5500). As an opponent's monster attacked, Shay activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force", allowing him to Rank-Up an Xyz Monster he controls and Xyz Summon another Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher while using the first monster as the Overlay Unit. Shay performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, Ranking Up "Rise Falcon" to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Special Summoned a Monster with the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic" card, Kite activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force" by paying half of his LP (Kite 2000 → 1000), and using "Cipher Dragon" as an Overlay Unit for the Xyz Summon of an Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher than it. Kite Ranks Up "Cipher Dragon" to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. The last effect of "Limitover Force" multiplies the ATK of the Summoned monster by the number of "Rank-Up-Magic" cards activated this Duel, in this case two ("Neo Cipher Dragon" 4500 → 9000). As his opponent Special Summoned a Monster with the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic" card, Shay activates his own "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force", paying half of his LP (Shay 2000 → 1000) to Rank Up "Blaze Falcon" and Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" (2000/3000) in Attack Position, with its ATK multiplied by 3 as 3 "Rank-Up-Magic" cards were activated this Duel ("Revolution Falcon" 2000 → 6000). Kite activates his Set "Rank-Up Gravity", which forces Z-ARC to only attack Monsters Special Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic" cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, Kite can banish all of Z-ARC's monsters that did not attack. Z-ARC activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", returning it to his Extra Deck to Special Summon two "Supreme King Dragon" monsters from his Graveyard and reduce the ATK of all Xyz Monsters his opponents control to 0, Z-ARC Special Summons the two "Darkwurms" ("Neo Cipher Dragon" 9000 → 0, "Revolution Falcon" 6000 → 0). Both "Darkwurms" attack "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon", but Shay and Kite find and activate the Action Cards "Miracle" and "Evasion", respectively, the former to prevent Shay's monster from being destroyed by that battle and halving the battle damage and the latter to negate the attack. As card(s) were added to his opponent's hands outside of the Draw Phase, Z-ARC activates the effect of "Z-ARC" to destroy those cards. At this point, Gong Strong and Jack Atlas join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Gong: 4000 → 2000 LP; Jack: 4000 → 2000 LP). The attacks of both "Darkwurms" continue, and "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon" are destroyed (Shay: 1000 → 0 LP; Kite: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages